


Work Break As Ordered By A Kismesis Who Cares

by Fox_Salz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aradia Is Shameless, Breast Fucking, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Horse puns, Intercrural Sex, Laughter During Sex, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Puns & Word Play, Puns during sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/pseuds/Fox_Salz
Summary: Aradia gets frisky after watching a sweaty Equius hard at work using those muscles of his.





	Work Break As Ordered By A Kismesis Who Cares

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I don't know, happy Homestuck Day, here's some troll tiddy fucking.
> 
> The working title was: Tiddies You Wanna Get Your Hands And Bulge Around

Aradia was shameless. She had no use for something as trivial as shame, quite frankly. Especially when there was a fine specimen of troll mere feet from her on display for her pleasure. Well, he was working and not aware she had snuck into his workshop, but her point still stood. Equius was hot, and Aradia enjoyed the show.

 

Sweat rolled down his brow as he lifted a heap of metal parts into a pile. She watched the bead trail over his cheek, caress his jaw, slip to his neck where it went down the back of his tank. It made her bounce on her heels giddily. It also made her want to pounce on him, but no, not yet. Aradia was going to be patient for just a bit longer.

 

Since they weren’t thirteen any longer, Equius had managed to get a better hold of his sweating issue. No longer did he need a towel at the tiniest provocation. Which made triggering it quite satisfying. One of her favorite pastimes involving him, actually, and one she couldn’t wait to get to soon enough.

 

Aradia watched him intently—gawking, it could possibly be called—trying to decide what she wanted to do to her kismesis first. There were so many options! Her fingers itched to run through his hair, up his shirt as she ripped it off of him, push it into his mouth when he started to complain. So many delicious options.

 

She loved when his hair was pulled back like this. It was a good look. Much better than when he let it hang loose. Sollux had said once it made him look like a tool and, well, he hadn’t been wrong per se. But he made it look _hot_.

 

Also hot were those glistening muscles, barely straining under the weight of all the giant metal pieces he was lifting due to his immense strength. Oh, she couldn’t wait to get her hands all over those.

 

Mm, fuck it, the time for patience was over.

 

Practically skipping over to Equius, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her chin on his shoulder. He instantly went rigid.

 

“I recall commanding you to stop breaking into my workshop.”

 

“Yup,” Aradia chirped, hands roaming his front. She grabbed onto his pecs. “You still don’t have much of a fashion sense, but at least you’re tasty.”

 

“Cease and desist this tomfoolery.”

 

“Nope!” She squeezed his chest for emphasis. She may or may not have let out a little honk. He absolutely blushed.

 

“What’s the matter, Equius? Feeling blue?”

 

“Why must you torment me?”

 

“Because it’s fun and you’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

 

“I am not _cute_.”

 

Lifting her mouth to his ear she pointed out, “You’re wearing a top with a cat face saying ‘Pawsitively Clawsome!’ in glitter.”

 

“It was a gift from Nepeta,” he mumbled, turning away. Aradia refrained from pointing out how _udderly_ adorable that was.

 

“Then I promise to do it no harm. Your pants are another story.”

 

“I’ll have you know I’m trying to work.”

 

“I’ve been watching you work,” Aradia informed, hooking a claw into his zipper and yanking it down. “Very impressive. I think you’ve more than earned a break.”

 

His breath hitched which made her grin grown. She kissed at his neck as her hand worked its way into his pants, rubbing from bone sheath to nook through the material of his underwear.

 

Equius tried to act unaffected but his voice gave him away as he replied, “Taking a break would put me behind schedule.”

 

Aradia hummed against his skin, reveling in the small shiver that ran through him. Carefully she pressed a claw against the lips of his nook.

 

“I supposed I could allow for a brief, ah, reprieve.”

 

Giddily she pulled her hand out and yanked his pants down, careless with her claws against the material. They snagged against thread, poked a hole through one pocket, sliced a belt loop. Whoops!

 

“These are my favorite work pants,” he growled.

 

Aradia papped his cheek, making his flush deepen. “They’re not ruined, don’t you worry. Very much still salvageable.”

 

With a much more delicate touch she lifted the tank over his head then past his arms. She even folded it and placed it out of harm’s way.

 

Aradia took a moment to admire him. His briefs hugged his pelvis and the top of his thighs so nicely. Mm, she wanted her bulge between those thighs. Soon enough. First she needed to get those pants and boots off him. And, god, those knee high socks. Actually those boots could stay a moment.

 

“Off with those pants, please, but keep the boots.”

 

Equius obeyed without hesitation. He still looked grumpy, which was adorable, but she knew exactly how to turn that frown upside down.

 

“What’s the matter, Equius? Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?”

 

The effect was instant and visible. His blush went up to the tips of his ears. He fumbled for a split second before his movements became more swift, eager to please. He got those ugly pants off and straightened. She took them from him when he started to fold, carelessly tossing them aside.

 

“Very good, Equius.” The praise made him stand even straighter, which hadn’t seemed possible.

 

She raked her eyes over his exposed skin, grinning to herself. Oh, yes, there were so many things she wanted to do to him. She crossed the few steps between them and let her hands roam. They squeezed and cupped and pinched. She grazed claws from collarbone to grubscars. Equius made no protests, obviously preening at the attention.

 

“You’re so pretty, Equius.” She ran a hand through his hair, scratching at his horn beds lightly. Then Aradia leaned up to his ear and said, “You’ll be even prettier decorated in red.”

 

Equius shuddered. She giggled, pressing a quick kiss to his jaw before pulling back.

 

“I don’t think you need those glasses right now. Hand them over.”

 

This did make him hesitate. If he refused she wouldn’t press him; sometimes it was too much without them. After a moment, though, Equius slowly removed his shades, tentatively holding them out.

 

“Thank you, Equius,” Aradia said with a smile, taking and setting them with the tank. Then, feeling he deserved a reward, told him, “Good boy.”

 

His eyes lit up as he waited patiently for further orders. She went back to him, tugging on his ponytail. Equius bared his neck and Aradia pressed her lips to the vulnerable skin.

 

“I’m going to help you relax, Equius. You really should take more breaks.”

 

“There’s far too much to do for me to waste time frivolously.”

 

“Don’t run yourself ragged—that’s my job.”

 

With a grin she stepped back so he had a good view of her kismesis. Aradia dragged her shirt over her head and tossed it away, reveling in how his eyes traced her form. She waited until his eyes found hers before she pulled down the zipper of her pants.

 

When she hooked thumbs into the waistband, however, and started nudging them down she realized just how tight they were. They hugged her ass very nicely but at the expense of being ridiculously difficult and undignified to get out of.

 

“Close your eyes,” she ordered with a teasing wink. “And on your knees.”

 

As soon as he obeyed she took a deep breath and hopped around trying to get her pants off. It took a lot of good shimmying and nearly toppling over the boots she hastily kicked off, but finally she freed herself. When she focused back on Equius his brow was raised but he kept those eyes closed.

 

Composing herself, Aradia stood right in front of him, one hand playing with his intact horn as the other brushed the backside of her fingers across his cheekbone.

 

“Equius, do you want to taste how wet I got just watching you work?”

 

There were beads of sweat on his forehead.

 

“Yes, please.” Such good manners!

 

She led him forward by the horn, pressing his mouth against her nook flaps.

 

“Have as much of a taste as you want, Equius.”

 

Greedily he lapped at her nook, only making her wetter. She made sure to moan, squeezing his horn, to let him know his enthusiasm was appreciated.

 

“You have such a lovely mouth. And you’re a very skilled nooksniffer!”

 

Without pausing in his task, Equius gave her a look equal parts aggravated and aroused by her choice of words. She just grinned back, massaging his horn beds.

 

As he tongued the outside of her nook, occasionally slipping between her lips but never too far, Aradia’s bulge started to wake up. It swelled against her bone sheath, and she didn’t stop it from slithering out. Ever the eager thing, her little explorer wandered for any sort of attention or pleasure. Aradia steered it away from Equius’ busy mouth. Somehow it ended up wrapping around his horn instead. It happily coiled around the base, tip climbing up to rub itself against the top part of the horn. A bit of pre-material leaked out, decorating Equius’ horn prettily.

 

Aradia really did have a kink for seeing her color on a partner. Especially on Equius. Red went well with indigo, after all. Very aesthetically pleasing. And, damn it, Equius was beautiful the more debauched he looked.

 

“You know you can touch.”

 

“Is that—“

 

“Put your hands on me, Equius.”

 

He started at her ankles, fingers delicately running up her legs. He inched up to her knees then slid his hands to the back of her legs where he brushed all the way down again. Aradia petted his hair encouragingly as he continued to her thighs. There his touch got just a bit firmer, like a ghost materializing into something solid, testing the waters.

 

She sighed and scratched the horn bed of his broken one, a nonverbal assurance that he wasn’t hurting her. Aradia caught the slight sag of his shoulders as he began to massage her thighs. Her bulge, pulsing, slithered over his horn, urging him on in its own way.

 

“You’ve been so much better managing your strength. Your very impressive strength.” In one continuous lick his tongue drug up from the bottom of her nook to the base of her bulge. She shuddered. “It is very admirable, Equius. Both your strength and your control over it. I love watching your muscles flex as you exhibit that strength, when you tear apart robots like paper or lift things with ease that most others would struggle with.”

 

His hands cupped the back of her thighs, pushing her nook flush to his mouth. For a minute she closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Such a talented mouth. She didn’t want to get too distracted, however.

 

“Equius, I want to fuck your rumble spheres.”

 

He pulled back just enough to stare at her like a barkbeast who trampled through the hive all muddied. Or like when Nepeta did that.

 

“Don’t phrase it like that.”

 

“Are you opposed to—?”

 

“I never said that,” Equius hurriedly assured, indigo spreading across his face.

 

Aradia beamed.

 

“On your back, please. Oh! And take off those briefs now.”

 

He made to obey, but her little explorer held firm around his horn. Aradia had to help tug him free.

 

“Whoops. Excited little thing. You know she likes your horns.”

 

“It’s a bulge, not a pet,” Equius huffed.

 

“Be mean to me all you want, but don’t you dare break her blood pusher,” Aradia chastised. “She’s a delicate girl.”

 

“Cease this foalishness.”

 

Aradia held up her twitching bulge. It slid between her fingers for friction.

 

“She’s so sad now, look at her.”

 

Equius did, thoroughly unamused. It wiggled towards his face.

 

“She says she’s willing to forgive you if you apologize.”

 

Equius, knowing well she would either wait until he played along or outright leave, gave in to his fate. After pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of her bulge he said, “My apologies, little explorer.”

 

“There’s my good boy,” Aradia praised, rewarding him with some head scritches that made his eyes flutter.

 

Then she stood back and enjoyed the reveal as he slid those briefs off.

 

“The black is a nice choice.”

 

“I was tired of my white ones being ruined.”

 

He gave her a pointed look; she just grinned unabashedly.

 

While Equius settled on his back Aradia found her pants and took out a small bottle of lube. Then she went back over and straddled his abdomen, holding the bottle up.

 

“It’s colored.”

 

“I see you came prepared.”

 

“You never know when lube will come in handy. It always pays to be prepared.”

 

She leaned over and kissed him, Equius opening right up for her. As Aradia pushed into his mouth she popped open the lube and squirted it between his pecs. He jolted a little but didn’t complain; being on the cooler side of the hemospectrum meant he didn’t mind too much that she hadn’t bothered warming the lube up first. It helped that she never did so he was used to her shenanigans.

 

After a minute she pulled back, coaxing her bulge between his slicked pecs. Not that it needed much encouragement, just the go ahead. Same for Equius, who readily pushed his pecs together. Her bulge lashed wildly and greedily. Aradia rolled her hips, helping it out.

 

It didn’t take long for Equius’ flush to deepen across his whole face and down his neck. A look she was sure she mimicked.

 

Her bulge was easily long enough to reach his face. Specifically his mouth, which he took advantage of. First he licked languidly around the tip, tongue swirling across all he could reach, before bringing it into his mouth. All the while he kept their eyes locked. Breathing become much more of a chore as arousal flipped in Aradia’s stomach.

 

This was a feeling and sight she would never tire of.

 

However, Aradia would pail much too soon if he kept that up. Curse his talented mouth.

 

She watched just a little longer, transfixed by pre-slurry dribbling out the corner of his mouth and down to his chin. Aradia made a note to convince him to let her record them one day. It’d be nice to have this image as more than a memory. Maybe blown up and hung on her wall. She’d even get indigo curtains to draw over it when she had other company in there. Oh! And then she could pail Equius from behind while he faced it, giving him the order not to look away. Aradia hoped she didn’t forget this by the time they were through. She would have made a note on her palmhusk if she hadn’t left it in her pocket that was too far away to bother with.

 

Between her thoughts and Equius’ attention, Aradia was incredibly worked up. Certainly not ready to end things, she ordered him to stop. Equius paused instantly and parted his lips so she could pulled her bulge back, replacing it with two of her fingers. Instead of letting him suck she prodded around a moment, examining his fangs and mouth like he was a moobeast on sale. She didn’t let him close his mouth as he began to drool, just watching and smiling.

 

“So pretty, Equius. A very fine specimen. I should thank Nepeta. If she didn’t make you stop working long enough to take care of yourself—or be taken care of—you would work yourself down to the bone.”

 

He strained to keep his mouth open as she prodded around in there. His eyes were half lidded, soaking in the praise and stimulation. Her bulge kept sliding between his pecs, end slapping at his neck. Naughty little thing wanted the warmth of his mouth again but Aradia wouldn’t let it.

 

“Suck.”

 

Equius promptly closed his mouth, treating her fingers as he had her bulge. She thrusted them in and out. More saliva escaped, running down his chin and mingling with the bit of pre-slurry there. He looked so deliciously undignified.

 

“This is a wonderful look for you,” Aradia panted. She swallowed thickly as his tongue pushed apart her fingers to prod between them. “Oh, Equius, I want to _wreck_ you. Make you look so utterly— _udderly_ debauched and show you off to all our friends. Show them a pretty pony painted in my red to show that there’s a part of you that’s mine and no one else’s. Doesn’t that sound so lovely?”

 

He nodded, eyes wide with desire and showing off those gorgeous blues. He opened right up as she added a third finger. They way his tongue worked around her digits was it, she couldn’t hold off any longer.

 

“Equius, I need to get a pail.”

 

He mumbled something around her fingers she didn’t quite catch, eyes downcast as he somehow managed to blush deeper. Quite the feat.

 

“Speak up, Equius, or don’t speak with your mouth full.”

 

Pulling back just enough to enunciate intelligibly Equius repeated, “Use me.”

 

Well now, that was an offer she couldn’t rightly refuse.

 

Bulge thrashing like a wild bull, Aradia rolled her hips faster and faster. Equius continued sucking her fingers, and Aradia soon became too overwhelmed to bother thrusting them. Her eyes started to flutter shut as arousal built up, but she forced them to stay open and trained on Equius.

 

She came with a breathy gasp, slurry spurting out the length of her bulge. Aradia stilled, shoulder’s hunching as she panted. She took in the sight of her kismesis, reveled in the red decorating his chest and neck.

 

Equius eased her fingers out of his mouth. He kept ahold of her wrist, moving her hand so he could press his lips to her palm.

 

After a moment Aradia shifted, legs starting to cramp. A slickness ran across her ass and she glanced back at Equius’ neglected bulge with a grin.

 

“Someone’s lonely.”

 

“Leave it,” Equius said, and Aradia turned to him. He was glancing at her shyly from the tops of his eyes. “I want to service you however I can.”

 

“You look like you have a way in mind,” she teased. He swallowed audibly before replying.

 

“Please sit on my face.”

 

“When you ask as nicely as that I can’t rightly say no.” Aradia leaned down, brushing her lips against the corner of his mouth. “You’re so charitable today, Equius. Or just very slutty. Which is it?”

 

“Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth,” he returned, and Aradia didn’t miss the little upwards twitch of his lips.

 

She giggled and gave him a proper kiss before pulling back. Her bulge, while not fully retracted, was curled on her thigh, lazy and content. Aradia gave it a little pat before standing up.

 

“Stretching before, during, and after physical activity is very important,” she said.

 

Equius hummed in agreement, laying back and gazing up at her with obvious lust. She tossed him a wink as she stretched out her muscles. Cramps while getting head were never a fun time.

 

Also, she was thirsty. She glanced around. Thankfully Equius usually kept a glass of either milk or water in here, and there it was on a far counter. Oh good, water today. She went over and got it, sipping as she brought it back with her. She knelt beside Equius’ head and offered him the rest, stroking his hair as he drank.

 

“Ready for me?”

 

He nodded, trying not to seem too eager but failing. Aradia giggled and pecked his cheek.

 

“What a good boy, Equius.” Setting the glass aside, she tossed a leg over his face and straddled him. “Eat your heart out, darling.”

 

His tongue teased her wet nook open. She moaned in appreciation as he found a rhythm, grabbing onto one horn while the other threaded through his hair. Gentle but solid fingers found her hips and adjusted her to his satisfaction.

 

“You know, I don’t always care for what you say, but the way you use your mouth is magical.”

 

His response was to push his tongue further in. There was a comment on the tip of her own tongue about a horse and his feedbag but she kept it to herself—more from being distracted by the pleasure pooling in her nook rather than any sort of decorum.

 

It didn’t take Equius long at all to build back up her arousal. Her bulge sprung back to life after only a few minutes, twitching against her thighs. It was too spent to come again itself, but it still danced about gleefully.

 

“Oh, _Equius_. Mm, yes, I do like you like— _ah_ —like this. It’s the perfect use for that mouth of yours. If I could have— _right there please_ —have your face between my thighs for a full twenty four hours, I think it might really be the only death I’d be happy with.”

 

Aradia really did not expect herself to last much longer. She kept talking to Equius, quickly losing track of her words. He was relentless, pace only speeding up. Those jaw muscles really would be the death of her.

 

Sure enough she reached that edge where she couldn’t take it any longer, half hunched over his face and eyes clenched shut. She let out a garbled warning but he still didn’t pause. It hit her all at once and she came undone, wave after wave of pleasure crashing over her.

 

Equius ate her out through her orgasm, hands keeping her in place as his tongue moved wildly inside of her. Even as slurry gushed out the sides of his mouth he kept up his pace, not stopping until she was a shivering, panting mess unable to hold herself up.

 

With ease Equius lifted her, laying her by his side and wrapping his arms around her. Bonelessly she nestled against him. It was a little awkward with her slurry all over his chest, but she made do.

 

“Oh, Equius,” she sighed. “You were excellent. In fact, sexcellent. No, that’s stupid.”

 

“I liked it.”

 

She went to pat his cheek, but her hand flopped ungracefully across his face more than anything.

 

There was something slick tickling her leg and Aradia glanced down. Oh, right.

 

“You still have a wiggly.”

 

“Unimportant.”

 

Her nook was still tender, no way it could or should take a bulge. Instead she offered, “You can fuck my thighs.”

 

“It’s really not necessary. You’re exhausted.”

 

“Fuck my thighs, Equius. And that’s an order.” She pecked him on the nose. “Unless you really don’t want to.”

 

“I can’t say I’m opposed, necessarily. And of course it would behoove me to listen to a direct order.”

 

Aradia hummed, turning around to lay on her other side. Equius adjusted, as well, arm underneath her head and hand on her hip. She lifted a leg and hardly a second later his bulge wiggled between her thighs. It brushed against her nook lips as she clamped her legs shut, and she shivered.

 

He held her steady as his bulge thrashed about. She let it move as it wanted with no complaints, eyes falling shut. Several times it pressed against her nook, rocked across her folds, or curled around to tease where nook melded with bone bulge. Aradia couldn’t help her little gasps and moans, especially with Equius’ soft pants so close to her ear.

 

It was obvious when he was getting close as he buried his face in her hair. Aradia encouraged him on, saying whatever praise came to mind. His bulge thrashed like a rampaging horse until finally orgasm hit and slurry covered her thighs.

 

“See how nice it is when you just listen to me, Equius?”

 

His words were muffled severely by her hair but Aradia barely caught, “Absolutely incorrigible.”

 

She just chuckled, turning around to face him. “Mm, you look a wreckquius.”

 

“Rein in the puns, Megido.”

 

“Neigh.”

 

He sighed; she kissed his nose.

 

They rested on the floor for a bit, until the endorphins ebbed and the effects of pailing on concrete kicked it. Forcing themselves up, Equius wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the small ablutionblock attached to his lab. He always insisted it was for work related reasons and not _lewd distractions_ whenever she teased him. Which was whenever she felt like being a _lewd distraction_.

 

Equius adjusted the water before ushering her into the shower first. It was just the right amount of heat for her; he staid behind her away from the spray.

 

“Lather me.”

 

“I am rolling my eyes,” he informed, reaching for the soap.

 

Unable to resist a good order, Equius ran his hands over her body with a delicate touch. She sighed, contentness washing over her.

 

Aradia turned around when he was done, letting the water and gravity do their thing. She put a finger in the slurry on his chest and drew a little spade, grinning up at him.

 

“Juvenile wiggler.”

 

“You hate me.”

 

“Perhaps a little.”

 

He kissed Aradia briefly before turning her back to the spray.

 

When the water cooled and she was all cleaned off, they switched positions. Aradia even lathered him up like he’d done for her—he grumbled about it the whole time, but put up no real fight.

 

As he washed up she stepped back, eying him appreciatively. She was always more than happy to convince Equius to take a break, and he usually needed the prodding. Equius was pretty but lacked that common sense. Damn workaholic. She was already making plans to pop in on him again. It wouldn’t do if he worked those pretty muscles down to the bone. Muscles that currently had lovely rivulets of water dripping down them as Equius turned the shower off and turned around. She was the perfect height for those pecs to be right in her face. It was very tempting to lean forward and take a bite.

 

Oh, she could watch those muscles for hours. Which reminded her.

 

“Equius, I have some ideas to run by you.”

 

“Terrifying. Please continue.”

 

Aradia grabbed a towel for either of them, grinning wide.

**Author's Note:**

> *Checks Aradia off the "everyone fucks Equius" list.


End file.
